


La Grande Mort

by gemoprod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemoprod/pseuds/gemoprod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Дину удалось уйти и Тесса не позволит этому случиться снова.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Grande Mort

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La Grande Mort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/516913) by [sistabro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sistabro/pseuds/sistabro). 



Их последняя встреча очень напоминает первую. Дин стоит, прислонившись к дверному косяку своей палаты, босиком и в больничной пижаме. Он смотрит на Сэма, дремлющего на стуле рядом с лежащим на кровати пустым телом Дина. Он кажется умиротворенным, и лишь пальцы, нервно сжимающие руку брата под мерный гул аппарата искусственной вентиляции легких, выдают его напряжение.

Дин не любит тратить попусту время, и Тесса не заставляет себя ждать.

\- Дин, - говорит она негромко, чтобы не испугать, принимает вид уже знакомой ему черноволосой девушки и останавливается в нескольких шагах позади.

\- Привет, Тесса, - отвечает он. Его взгляд задерживается на Сэме еще на мгновение, потом он поворачивается к ней лицом и грустно улыбается. - Я надеялся, что это будешь ты.

\- Такую работу я больше никому не могу доверить, - говорит Тесса, подходя ближе. - Тебя непросто поймать, Дин.

Он усмехается.  
\- Я тот, кто постоянно ускользает, правда?

Она смеется, звук ее смеха эхом отражается от больничных стен.  
\- Опять попытаешься сбежать?

Она поднимает ладонь и проводит по его щеке. Он обреченно наклоняется к руке, вдыхает и закрывает глаза. Она задается вопросом, когда последний раз кто-либо касался его вот так, просто, чтобы дать знать ему, что он не один.

Слишком давно, решает Тесса и целует его.

От удивления он на мгновение замирает, а затем отвечает на поцелуй, жадно, бесстыдно. Она позволяет ему взять инициативу на себя, в то же время меняя реальность вокруг них, заменяя больничную палату на простую темную комнату. Кровать и больше ничего, кроме звука их напряженного дыхания. Она избавляет их от одежды и прижимается к нему своим телом.

Он хватается за нее, утыкается лицом в ее шею, сжимает пальцы на ее мнимой плоти, а она лишь успокаивающе поглаживает его спину. Насколько одинокой, ужасной была его жизнь все эти годы, с тех пор, как она коснулась его впервые. Тесса ощущает каждую ссадину, каждый шрам, оставшийся на его душе, чувствует каждую его печаль. Как странно знать, что некоторая часть вины за это лежит и на Тессе, из-за ее неудачи, из-за того, что она не была тогда достаточно хороша или достаточно проворна, чтобы успеть передать его безопасной вечности.

Она никогда раньше не являла себя миру, не позволяла никому увидеть себя так материально, пока собирала свой урожай. Ей это не нравится, это выходит за рамки ее обязанностей. Она как дверь, через которую люди проходят, или нет, в зависимости от их выбора, она лишь предлагает комфорт и совет тем, кто согласен их принять.

Теперь Дин готов, он давно уже готов идти до конца. Однако до того, как он уйдет, еще есть время, и Тесса хочет превратить эти мгновения в отсрочку, заполнить его одиночество, успокоить, дав ему то, что он сможет принять и насладиться.

Поэтому, когда он расслабляется, она дарит ему еще один поцелуй и пробегает пальцами по его коже. Дин начинает отвечать, и его руки уже не хватают, а ласкают и путешествуют по телу Тессы. Когда он проникает своим языком в ее приоткрытые губы, Тесса побуждает его сделать шаг назад, потом еще один, пока край кровати не упирается в его икры. Он задерживается на мгновение, заканчивает поцелуй игриво закусив ее нижнюю губу и отклоняется назад, чтобы посмотреть ей в лицо.

\- Ты уверена, Тесса? - спрашивает он, и сам же остерегается отказа, неизбежного, как ему кажется.

\- Да, - честно отвечает Тесса. И потому что она никогда не лгала ему, потому что он знает ее характер, он верит ей, напряжение спадает с его плеч. Однако Дин по-прежнему сомневается. Он знает, что это не то, что можно ожидать от жнеца, и она уточняет. Она не хочет чтобы его сомнения испортили этот прощальный подарок.

\- У нас есть история, Дин. Ты видишь меня, ты называешь меня по имени. Ты _знаешь_ меня. Это невозможная вещь для жнеца, то, что никогда больше не произойдет после сегодняшнего дня. 

Она кладет руку на его грудь, там, где пока еще бьется его сердце, ее тело и слова говорят одно и тоже.

\- Поэтому да, Дин, я уверена, если и ты уверен.

\- И я тоже, - отвечает Дин и прижимается к ней бедрами, чтобы она могла почувствовать его эрекцию, на случай, если она сомневается. Тесса улыбается в ответ, он вновь целует ее и опускает на кровать.

Тесса позволяет ему взять инициативу. Она не создана для желания, не ведома ни инстинктом, ни удовольствием. Размножение и все его атрибуты - это понятия жизни, возможно, сама суть жизни, - и полная противоположность ее природе, как смерти. Она лишь не забывает изменять свою физическую форму, и, когда Дин нежно скользит по ее телу и касается клитора, она уже влажная.

Она вздыхает, отстраняется, и возвращает руку к своей груди. Тесса делает все возможное, чтобы скрыть, что она асексуальна, иначе Дин решит, что это его вина, что она просто позволяет ему использовать свое тело, чтобы успокоить его. А это не так.

Его прикосновения так нежны, будто она - драгоценность. Он обводит языком ареолы ее сосков, сначала один, потом другой. Он выдыхает ее имя снова и снова, пока движется в ней, будто не в состоянии удержать слова на губах. Он обхватывает руками ее тело, будто не вынесет, если она уйдет. Ощущение его члена внутри нее, каждый толчок - заявление, что она есть на самом деле, она реальна и осязаема. Что есть кто-то, кто увидел ее в этом мире, захотел ее и почувствовал потребность доставить ей удовольствие. Тесса никогда прежде не чувствовала ничего подобного, а теперь он здесь - настоящий, твердо держащийся за этот мир и за нее.

Тогда она целует его, касается его покрытой шрамами кожи и прилагает все усилия, чтобы обмануть его, потому что она не хочет, чтобы Дин остановился. Она чувствует одинокую пустую боль, наполняющую его изнутри, и понимает, что он тоже не остановится. Но ничто не длится вечно. Тесса знает это лучше, чем кто-либо. И когда его толчки становятся беспорядочными, быстрыми и спешными, предвещающими скорый конец, она целует его в щеку, будто благословляя, и шепчет на ухо:

\- До свидания, Дин.

\- Тесса, - выдыхает Дин в последний раз, прежде чем оргазм накрывает его. La petite mort плавно переходит в La grande mort, и Тесса чувствует это, белый горячий всплеск его души, проходящей через нее. 

Она дает себе мгновение, чтобы оплакать его, это - очередная вещь, для которой она не создана, но она старается. Больше никого не осталось, кроме Сэма, и Дин заслуживает большего. Когда Тесса вновь открывает глаза, она одета и стоит у больничной кровати Дина, машины рядом с которой поют свою песню смерти, пока Сэм бежит за дверь, крича о помощи.

Тесса игнорирует его - пройдут десятилетия прежде чем и их пути пересекутся - и шагает к кровати. Она позволяет себе один последний взгляд, чтобы укрепить свою память от разрушительной вечности.

\- Прощай, Дин, - говорит она через мгновение, чуть улыбаясь. - Похоже, что на этот раз я тебя поймала.

Она наклоняется, чтобы мягко поцеловать его остывшие губы, и исчезает.


End file.
